Dream I Had 1 Nite
by Kohari
Summary: Reposted. Just a dream I had one night about Hiei taking over the world. Kind of the inspiration for To Break the Chain. Back by popular demand. Warning: strange and random I guess. No need to review, just plain entertainment.


A Dream I Had One Night  
  
Kohari: This is just a dream I had one night. I just decided to repost it because everyone wanted me to. Guess they missed it or somehting.. I don't care if no one reviews, cuz I'll probably just remove it from the site anyway. I don't own YYH, and this is my first YYH ff, so...Good luck to me. Oh, and to make things easier and to skip some parts I totally forgot, let's just say in here Hiei rules the world (WORLD DOMINATION!). Warning: Very Strange! Here goes!  
  
Rushing through the aisles (that in here were two to three feet tall; don't ask) of Target, the resistance that had dedicated itself to defeating the fire apparition Hiei ducked, making sure the ruler didn't spot them, though they knew he could probably sense them. They advanced to the back of the store, farthest from the exit, they took cover in the Electronics department, in sight of the demon.   
  
I sqatted in an aisle full of toasters (in an electronics department?!), on of the ones closest to target, beside the commander. I know not his name. We discussed tactics in whispers, every second fearful Hiei would discover us. It was then they stopped talking, he and his underlings. We hushed our voices, every one of us, preparing to go on the offensive if anything happened. How badly we wished we could silence our breathing. As quietly as was possible in those large boots, the guards of the apparition began to investigate. When they approached our hiding spot, a fierce crossfire began and, as I was commanded, I ran, breathing heavily as I left, looking back to see my comrades die. I alone survived. Or so I thought.  
  
Later that day, the commander, to, had escaped. He was currently located at a pavillion at the local YMCA, taking a bathroom break. I was amazed to see him there through our surveillance cameras, and rushed to aid him, for I saw that Hiei was close on his tail. And my commander was unarmed.  
  
As my superior was exiting the restroom, the one who had taken over our precious planet loomed over him, blocking his path (HIEI GREW UP! OMG!). But there was something different about the apparition. He held out two weapons, daggers, to my commander, one attached to his ring finger. He offered one to my superior as a challenge. As anyone would do, I am sure, he chose the one free of the hand. They began to battle it out, and as I arrived, the resistance leader lay on the ground, bloodstained and beaten. I was captured. I remember not how. But I was knocked out just as I felt chains.  
  
I woke up in a small living room, Hiei on a couch, and I on the floor. I was in his mansion! His turf. He now had an advantage, should a fight arise. He rose and stalked over to me, aware of my fear. I was alone. He had defeated all of my comrades, and as the last of them, I should be taken down as well.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly, prepared for a blow, but when none came, I opened one of my eyes to see the two daggers offered to me. He was challenging me, knowing I couldn't win. My pride was angered. I took the one "attached" to his ring finger.  
  
"You know it better," I explained.  
  
We began a battle, one that would decide the fate of the world. But I couldn't fight my best. Something was bothering me (this dream had covered almost a year, and I can only remember the ending parts). I had lost my weapon, and he had a butter knife as well (don't ask!) which was dug into my leg, very forcefully, and the blood flooded out.  
  
I was tired easily and requested a break. Surprisingly, he granted me one minute, and I made my way to a sink, tears flooding my eyes, and blood covering me completely. I tried to hold them back, but it was futile. Like our resistance against Hiei. I had to tell him something. It may not change his mind about the whole thing, but...it was worth a shot. I had to say something. And my time was almost over, if not already.   
  
I walked to the doorway, and faced him, tears still streaming. "Can I confess something to you?" I asked him. He glared at me suspiciously.   
  
"Whatever," he answered emotionlessly, but harshly.  
  
"I know this may not change anything," I said dramatically. This speech was all I had left. "But..." I almost didn't want to tell him the truth. I couldn't believe it myself. "I love you." He remained emotionless. "I have since the day I met you. You had me from, instead of hello, you had me from hmph." I wanted to laugh at the joke but the pain was too much. I could only smile. "I don't want to die, but if you feel that's what you have to do, then more power to you." I sunk to the ground, the blood from my leg staining the carpet, and the butter knife I had managed to steal from his hand earlier fell from mine.  
  
"Good," he said getting up and causing me to look at him. "Because your minute's up." He prepared to strike, and I froze, knowing I could never fight back and win.  
  
Kohari: I know. Hardly worth writing. But, I was bored. So I wrote it. And I had forgotten a lot of the parts, too. It was a very weird dream. You should hear about another one I had in which-. No, you really DON'T need to hear about that. But I tweaked this and turned it into a very good story. It's called "To Break the Chain". Remember, you can review if you want, but don't feel obligated to. I hope you read "To Break the Chain." 


End file.
